Today Is A Gift
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Ziva and Jethro are set to be married. They have two beautiful children and a loving family around them. With no need to hide who they are and how they feel any longer, life is truly a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note. I'm back, its back, it's all good :D I've marked When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You as complete and am starting the sequel. It's easier for me this way. This chapter comes as a belated birthday present for a very dear friend. So you have her to thank really. I hope you enjoy this as much as the first one. I don't yet know where we're going with this, but I hope you'll join me in the discovery. NYLF xx

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the floor length mirror, carefully smoothing her palms down the skirt of her dress.

She'd picked it out, with a little help from Lauren, while they had been impromptu wedding shopping a few months ago.

It was brilliant white, setting off her skin tone in a way that she knew would make Jethro smile, and want her.

It was strapless and had a mild sweetheart bust line so it allowed her to be sexy and feminine but it kept in mind that it was her wedding day.

It was a lace up back, something Abby and Lauren had had a lot of fun working out this morning when they had to wake up at 'stupid o'clock' as Abby put it, for their eleven o'clock wedding. The satin ribbon was tied in a criss-cross across the length of her back starting just below her shoulders and ending in a large but not over-the-top bow at her tailbone. Due to the lack of a modesty panel, flashes of deliciously golden skin could be seen between the ribbons. Jethro would be touching them all day.

The skirt flared a little at her hips; not a meringue, just enough so it wasn't straight up-and-down. It was also brilliant white and sat barely an inch off the ground even in her satin three inch sandal heels.

It was a relatively simple design. Lauren had said elegant. It was mostly bare, except for the delicate line of beading that twisted from the middle of her chest down around the lower curve of her breast and around to the back of the dress, its twin leading from the same start but tracing the pattern around her waist. Ziva was hesitant at first, worried that it was _too _feminine for her, but with a little persuasion from her maid-of-honour, Abby, and her only bridesmaid, Lauren, she had tried it on. And instantly fallen in love.

Ziva smiled to herself in the mirror. She was getting married.

In just a few short hours she was getting married to the man she loved, surrounded by the people that had become family while their children watched on.

She chuckled at that thought, still not used to calling Lauren and Ethan hers.

After Jethro's surprise proposal, they had talked with them both for a long time as to what that would mean. Lauren had understood that it didn't have to change anything, Ethan, still too young to truly grasp it, but a few months into their engagement she had discreetly pulled Ziva aside and told her that, while she would always love and miss her mother, she wouldn't mind terribly if Ziva was to become her mom. Ziva had held her until she could be sure she wasn't going to cry all over the girl.

She and Jethro had talked that night. They proposed their plan to the children the next day and started the process to adopt them once they had gotten their approval. It had all been finalised just a few weeks before and they were all just getting used to it.

Lauren was currently reading on the bed behind Ziva to keep herself calm. She was nervous of messing up, despite both Ziva and Jethro's assurances she wouldn't. She was already dressed though.

Her dress was strapless, knee length and baby blue. The bust line was relatively flat, meaning that it was suitable for both Abby and Lauren to wear, but the fabric across the bust was ruched to give it more shape and style. A white ribbon wrapped from the lace up back to the front around the girls' waists with a two inch thick line of delicate pearl beading just off centre from the top of the ribbon to the bottom. The skirt fell in waves around the knee in two translucent layers while an opaque layer sat against their skin. Ziva had insisted that their colour scheme should be blue and white, not telling Jethro it was to bring out his eyes.

Tony had agreed to walk her down the aisle, tears in his eyes as he did, and would look dashing along with Jethro, their ring-bearer Ethan and McGee in his black suit, baby blue waistcoat, matching tie and white shirt.

McGee was preceding them all down the aisle given that he was carrying the flower girl. Lilly and McGee had gotten married shortly after Jethro had proposed; everything with Pennie making both of them not want to miss another second. They had found out they were pregnant shortly after and Lilly had given birth to a beautiful baby girl a month before Jethro and Ziva were due to get married. Imogen Kate was immediately placed in the wedding roster as their flower girl, her tiny white dress adorned with tiny forget-me-not flowers fitting her in with the colour scheme.

Even Ziva's hair and makeup was colour coordinated. Baby blue eyeshadow and eyeliner and forget-me-not flowers woven into her hair, which had been pulled tight at the top and left to curl down her back. Both Abby and Lauren had had their hair curled, Abby's in waves and Lauren's in ringlets framing her face. They looked nothing short of breathtaking.

There was a knock on the door before Abby let herself into the room. Ziva smiled softly.

"It's nearly time." Abby informed her quietly. Ziva flicked her eyes to Lauren, already standing and straightening her dress. "You ready?"

Ziva gave a shy smile and as tiny nod. "Yes." She was definitely ready to become Jethro's wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby smiled brightly and opened the door behind her to reveal Tony with Ethan on his hip. Ziva felt her heart swell at the sight of her baby in his suit. Ethan's tiny face cracked open in a huge smile when he saw her.

"You look so pretty momma." He whispered, the awe in his voice unmistakable. Ziva's breath caught. He hadn't called her anything but Zeeba for the year she and Jethro had been engaged. Tony smiled and ruffled Ethan's hair, prompting an irritated noise from the four year old as he used both hands to smooth it back out. "No touching Tony." He told him seriously. "Momma did it nice." Ziva smiled brightly.

"Thank you baby." She leaned in and kissed his cheek trying so hard not to laugh when he blushed. He was adorable. "We are ready yes?" Ziva looked around the room and everyone nodded. Tony set Ethan on the floor and kneeled in front of him, straightening his tie for him.

"Good?" Ethan asked seriously. He was so proud of his role in their wedding and was as determined as his sister to make it perfect.

"Good." Tony nodded. "I'll give you the rings to put on your cushion in a minute okay?" None of the adults had thought it a good idea to entrust something so fundamental to the ceremony to a hyperactive four year old. He nodded, smile bright.

"I'll do good, promise." Tony gently knocked his knuckles into the boy's chin.

"I know." Tony stood and turned to Ziva while Abby too Ethan's hand "He's right you know." He murmured, coming to stand beside her, taking her arm in his. "You look beautiful Ziva." She blushed lightly as she smiled.

"Thank you Tony." Abby cleared her throat.

"We all ready?" Ziva nodded quickly. "Then shall we get this show on the road? Your groom is getting impatient." Ziva chuckled and took Lauren's hand in her spare one as they left the room.

The garden they were set to be married in was beautiful.

Set away from everything else, behind the hotel they had been staying at to ensure they could get ready and be on time, it was secluded and peaceful. Lauren had gushed at the Secret Garden type quality to it.

There was a long path leading from the back of the hotel down to the wide arch they had erected at the bottom. The white metal frame had flowers and greenery of all kinds woven through it, making it the perfect picturesque place for the wedding.

Seats had been placed either side of the path, only a few each side, their wedding being rather small and intimate really.

Jackson had come down with a woman Ziva didn't know, but Jethro seemed to. Jenny, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena, Lilly, Tobias and Emily were obviously all there, along with a few other agents that were friends with the pair. Ziva had made a couple of good friends in her time stateside so they came too and both Abby Borin and Damon Werth had made the trip.

But with Ziva being the last of her bloodline, and Jethro's family only consisting of Jack, there wasn't really anyone else to invite. Not that either of them minded much.

It was nice to spend this day with only their close friends and family. An intimate ceremony more suited to both bride and groom's tastes rather than a huge anonymous party.

Jethro stood at the end of the aisle, his hands shoved in his pockets to stop them shaking. Seeing as Tobias had been his best man for one of his weddings and then had married the woman when he divorced her, he'd decided to not ask again. Not that he was planning on divorcing Ziva, ever.

God, he was nervous.

This year had been great for them after the horror of last.

LJ and Ethan had settled in nicely, both having celebrated birthdays with them and both enjoying them.

Mother's day had been hard but Ziva had offered to take them to see Pennie and it had made their bond that bit stronger. Both of the children knew that, while legally they were their parents, Pennie would always be their mother and no matter the day, if they needed to go see her, they were more than welcome.

Both children had been offer the choice of whether they kept their name or took Jethro's, Ziva having already decided to do the latter after today. Ethan had been more than happy, once he knew what it meant, to become Ethan Gibbs but Lauren was slightly more reluctant.

It amused Ziva no end that there would be two L.J Gibbs's in the house if she decided to change her name but they made sure Lauren knew it was totally her choice. In the end, her need to have the same name as her brother made up her mind for her. Lauren Jessica Gibbs it was.

Unlike his other weddings, bar his first, Jethro had been a very big part in this one. Ziva was an adorably nervous wreck when they were planning their wedding, her inexperience at all things matrimonial making her a little like Bambi on ice.

They had done it all together, except colour schemes and bridal party clothing, a joy he saved for his lovely bride to be.

Jethro was certain this would be both Ziva's first, and his last, wedding so making it perfect wasn't a priority, not really. He didn't care if it was _perfect, _as long as it made her happy. If it was what she wanted, he didn't care.

He'd waited all year for this moment, and as the music started, he still wasn't sure he'd make it through this without crying in sheer unadulterated happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note-It's tiny, I know, but I wanted to give the few of you reading something to keep you going while I work on the next bit. NYLF xx

* * *

Tim was positively beaming as he made his way down the aisle, cradling his tiny month old daughter into his chest. Imogene Kate was a peaceful happy baby who loved nothing more than to observe people, her bright sapphire eyes, inherited from her mother, flitting from one person to the next as her father carried her towards the end of the garden. Once Tim reached his boss, they nodded to each other and Jethro kissed the baby's head, before Tim passed her to her mother, her tiny white skirt, adorned with miniscule forget-me-nots floating to sit around her legs as Lilly held her with her back against her chest so she could watch everything that was going on.

Ethan and Lauren walked down together. Ethan found Jethro's eye and received a proud little grin from his father that made the boy's own grin that much wider. Lauren kept her hand hovered at the back of his jacket, ready to catch him if he tripped, but she kept her eyes trained on Jethro at the end. Jethro gave her a small reassuring smile and winked at her, trying hard not to chuckle when she blushed as she smiled back, that shy little smile she got when she was desperately seeking approval. They both reached Jethro and he hugged them each in turn before Lauren directed Ethan with a hand against the back of his head to stand opposite Jethro, just a little closer to the crowd than Ziva would stand.

The music continued to play as Abby made her way down. Her smile was a mile wide and Jethro couldn't help but smile back at her. She reached the end without incident, moving to stand behind the children, ready to help Ethan when it came to his bit.

Jethro found himself holding his breath as he prepared for the next bit. Any moment now, his fiancé would round the corner on her best friend's arm and make the walk towards him to be his wife. Hot, happy tears pricked the back of his eyes as he waited almost patiently for his first glimpse of her in almost twenty four hours.

"You ready?" Tony whispered as Ziva clutched his arm to try and prevent her hands from shaking quite so much. She nodded wordlessly before flashing him a smile.

"Yes. I am so ready." Tony nodded and squeezed the hand on his arm with his spare hand before taking the first step.


	4. Chapter 4

Jethro's eyes locked on hers the moment she rounded the corner. She allowed him to see every last trace of anxiety as it leaked into her shy smile. Jethro beamed at her, subtly wiping his eye as he watched his Senior Field Agent walk beside her, the biggest, proudest smile on his face he'd ever seen from the man. Not that he blamed him. He was sure he always looked just as proud when she agreed to be on _his_ arm.

Ziva's gaze never faltered from him. She used him as her pillar of strength, her candle on the water, guiding her home.

As she neared the end of the aisle, she allowed her eyes to flicker to their children. Ethan's huge glowing smile made her heart soar, while the tears of happiness of their brave girl's cheeks made her melt. She gave them both a loving smile before turning back to Jethro just as they reached him.

"Thank you." She whispered, gently kissing Tony's cheek. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before handing her hand to Jethro.

"Take good care of her." He murmured to his boss. The elder man nodded.

"As long as she'll let me." The murmured earned him a chuckle from both his wife-to-be and his agent, before DiNozzo took his cue and sat beside Tim.

The man marrying them started talking but neither Ziva nor Jethro heard. They were both far too entranced in each other to notice anything around them.

"Love you." Jethro whispered softly, for her ears only. Ziva nodded, a sparkling tear trickling down her cheek unhindered as she mouthed it back.

It wasn't long, at least not for either of the adults stood at the altar, before Ethan stepped up, proudly raising his cushion, letting each of his parents take their rings. Jethro took his and ruffled Ethan's hair, placing it on Ziva's finger as he repeated after the man, before Ziva took her own and kissed Ethan's cheek, waiting for him to go back to his sister before placing it on Jethro's hand and repeating the same promises.

"It is my great pleasure, to pronounce you, husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Jethro banded his arms around Ziva's back and bent her backwards; kissing her gently and passionately, softly yet soundly, to the resounding sound of applause from everyone around them, even Ethan deciding that this kiss wasn't gross.

After a long moment, Jethro pulled Ziva back up into his chest and gently kissed the tip of her nose while she giggled, his heart swelling at the sound and the pure elation pouring from her face.

"I love you Mr Jethro Gibbs." She whispered. Her husband smiled brightly and kissed her cheek, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Love you too, Mrs. Gibbs."

* * *

Author's Note-I pronounce them husband and wife and I pronounce this as complete. Read and review NYLF xx


End file.
